


【龙龄】沉溺（双性转/pwp）

by lupinus_Mus



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus_Mus/pseuds/lupinus_Mus
Summary: 预警，双性转，第一人称





	【龙龄】沉溺（双性转/pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警，双性转，第一人称

姐姐答应我的那一天，我和她在房间里疯狂做爱。

我不记得是谁主动的了，我就知道等我反应过来的时候，我已经把姐姐压在了床上。

我含着姐姐饱满的下唇，用舌头勾勒着轮廓。

她不依，双手软绵绵得想把我推开，殊不知没多大的力气反而撩拨得我更火急火燎。我抓住她两只作乱的小手，交叉举过头顶，摁在了床上。

退开与她的唇舌交缠，低声安抚道，“别动。”

恋人总是对交换唾液这件事乐此不疲。

我把手探进她T恤的下摆，再挑开内衣的边缘握住姐姐浑圆的胸部。

大力的揉捏其实只会徒增疼痛。我用手指轻轻拨弄着顶端，感受着乳尖在我的手里逐渐硬挺。

姐姐在含含糊糊的嘤咛，又被我用吻堵了回去。她下意识得挺起身，把胸往我手里送，想要得到更多的爱抚。

我知道，姐姐肯定已经湿的不行了。我也是。

我把姐姐的T恤下摆掀上去，在肩胛骨的地方下口，含住一小块薄薄的皮肤，抵在舌尖和上牙之间，用力吸吮，一个吻痕就做好了。

红痕在昏暗的灯光下好看又诱惑，我忍不住一连吮出好几个，看红梅绽放在姐姐胸前。

我俯首埋头在她胸口，像一个初生的婴儿，本能的寻乳，嘬着她的乳头，虽然我知道姐姐现在没有奶水。

乳头被我咬的充血通红，像一颗硬硬的核。我偏生喜欢左边，故意冷落了右乳，姐姐难耐得扭着身子，我却装作不懂她的意思把我所有的功夫都给了一边儿。姐姐终是忍不住，哼哼唧唧得抬起手自己玩弄起了右边。

我笑了，没想到还意外看到姐姐这么主动的样子，是个能调教的好模子。

我继续向下，在姐姐的大腿根停住，我的唇贴着她细腻的皮肤游移，我把她的双腿向两边掰开，她完全被展示给了我。

我看不见姐姐的脸，但我听到她细弱的呜咽，声音闷闷的，我猜龄儿用被子蒙住了脸。

我的鼻尖触在姐姐的花缝口，鼻息拍打在敏感的部位，姐姐在轻轻颤抖，她该是有些紧张，大腿肌肉紧绷着。我用手指在姐姐大腿内侧轻轻扫动，想让她放松一些。

舌尖代替了鼻尖，我舔着姐姐的会阴，舌头上下扫过阴道口和后穴之间的软肉。我想把姐姐的水舔干净，但不知道为什么，这水儿却越舔越多。

我含住姐姐的小阴唇，两片软肉像花瓣儿一样柔软。口腔的温度略高，软肉与唇舌的触感其实有些微凉。我舔着内侧，唾液和姐姐的淫水混合，弄得下身一片泥泞。

舌尖在花瓣间探寻，我找到了微硬的花蒂。我舍弃花瓣，满口嘬着姐姐的阴蒂，舌尖顶开包皮，来回扫过内里的硬核。我听到姐姐的喘息声变得急促而沉重。

我的舌头在湿漉漉的穴口打着圈儿，模仿着插入的动作，从花缝向内里探去。穴肉下意识得排斥异物，软肉把我向外推挤，我与她抵抗着，努力插入，发出像舔冰激凌一样啧啧的声音。

舌头能去到的深度终归有限，姐姐似乎有些不满足了。她把腰往下塌，挺动着下身，想要更多，我微微侧开脸，手指在这一刻趁虚而入。

姐姐已经足够湿润，两根手指进入得轻而易举。

我起身附在姐姐身上，手指还在她的穴内抽动。

“龄儿，你尝尝你自己的味道。”，我寻着龄儿的唇想吻她。

姐姐扭头想躲，但被我禁锢在身下根本无处可逃，她无奈得紧闭口唇，脸羞得通红，拒绝和我接吻。紧张让她的下身也跟着紧缩，包裹着我的两根手指。

我突然加快抽插的速度，拇指搓揉着微硬的阴蒂，姐姐下意识得张口想要尖叫，还没来得及发出声音就被我堵了回去。我的舌头闯入她的口腔，追着她舌尖交缠，把她的味道通通渡给她。

姐姐羞愤得咬着我的嘴唇，直到我俩都尝到血腥味才松了口。我悄悄又给姐姐咬着我的另一张小嘴儿添入一根手指。

“楠楠......啊...呜......“，姐姐唤着我的名字高潮了，温暖的穴肉有规律得收缩，紧紧绞住我的手指。我很满足，因为只有我才能让她这么快乐。我是第一个，也会是唯一一个。

我手上的动作没有停下，依旧勾起手指刺戳着姐姐穴内上壁凸起的一块软肉。

“不啊......啊啊......不...不要...了“张九龄胡乱得摆着头，身子往上缩，过多的快感堆砌似乎让她无法承受，花穴柔软的内壁紧紧收缩，想把我的手指推挤出去。

我怎么会轻易放过在怀的甜美？手指快速抽动，继续刺激着她的敏感点。穴口的软肉被摩擦的充血，淫水发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

快感在一瞬间爆发，大量体液从姐姐穴内喷涌而出，张九龄在我手下尖叫着抽搐，水液湿透了我的手和身下的床单。吹水断断续续持续了一两分钟，仿佛榨干了姐姐。

“呜呜......呜......”，姐姐抑制不住得抽泣，上面跟下面一块儿流水，她用手背盖着眼睛，抹去眼泪和汗水。

我抽出手把姐姐拢在怀里，一下一下抚着她的背给她顺气，兴奋又心疼。也是，第一次就把人操到潮吹，也难为龄儿了。姐姐还在抽泣，我吻着她的眼睛，啄走她的眼泪。

“不哭了...不哭了......姐姐我错了...下次我慢一点好不好？“

我絮絮叨叨得哄着怀里娇软的姐姐，心里充斥着说不清楚的感觉，暖暖胀胀的，撞击着心脏。有时候女生更懂女生，也更会哄女生。

龄儿往我怀里缩了缩，抓着我衣服的下摆，一点点平稳呼吸。

床单被姐姐弄得湿透，没法儿再睡，我哄着她去了飘窗上的软榻。张九龄餍足了，但我还没有，我把呼吸趋于平稳的她又按在了身下。

我跨坐在姐姐的大腿上，用下身磨蹭着她。我褪去内裤，湿淋淋的直接蹭上她细腻的皮肤。

我抓住龄儿的手，“姐姐你帮帮我......“

她有些僵硬，不知道该如何动作。我引导着她用指尖搓揉着阴蒂，再试探进穴口。

“插进去......像我刚刚对你那样。“，我直白的告诉她该如何用手帮我。

姐姐有些脸红，但手上的动作倒是学得很快，立刻把我刚刚用在她身上的都还给了我。

她明显还不熟练，手指僵直着冲进去，指甲刮得我内壁有些疼痛，手指来回勾弄却不知道怎么寻找我的敏感点。有时候不得章法反而更加刺激。指尖刷过软肉又飞快离开，让我更欲求不满。

我埋在她胸口啃咬着乳首，挺动腰部去就她的手指。

“啊...那里...姐姐......用点力...“

明明跟自己的手指一样，姐姐就能给我不一样的快慰。我用了不到平日自己三分之一的时间，就泄在了姐姐手里。我软下身子，埋在她颈窝，把高潮带来的体液蹭在她的大腿根部，湿湿黏黏的。

龄儿笑嘻嘻得偏过头凑上来吻我，我在她亮晶晶的眼里察觉到了一丝小得意。

我伸手盖住姐姐的眼睛，用力回吻她，姐姐的眼睛太亮了，总让我觉得多看一下就会像落入泥沼一般深陷进去再也无法自拔。

我叹慰，罢了，我算是折在她手里了。


End file.
